


i've really got no title for this one, you make your own

by engrStx



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Exes, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engrStx/pseuds/engrStx
Summary: They wake up after a one night stand.





	i've really got no title for this one, you make your own

It was nine in the morning. Cluttered sheets and garments all over the room. Seungwoo couldn't fathom how stupid of him to have a one night stand with his ex Seungyoun. He began picking up his shirt and boxer shorts to clothe himself against the cold winds. All he could do was blame the alcohol for bringing him up to this point in his life, when he's already moving forward.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck what did I do last night? What would I tell him? Should I even tell him?" he worried.

His thoughts were powerful waves roaring, forcing himself to ruminate back to the past, abruptly kneeling on the floor and began sobbing. The thud was audible enough to wake a naked Seungyoun, with remnants of come on his tummy. What a night they had.

"Seungwoo-ya" called a half-awake Youn. His senses were still asleep yet his heart wills him to come to him, comfort him.

Because all he ever wanted was Han Seungwoo. And it was the stupidest mistake he made in his life to let him go and hurt him. Cho Seungyoun regretted letting go of the man that pulled him out of despair. He vowed to take Seungwoo back in his arms, to bring the Seungwoo he wants to marry, the one who goofingly smiles at his little follies.

"Don't call me that anymore, not after you've left me shattered." lashed the elder.

"Can we talk?" Seungyoun begged for his ears. He took his soft hands and cupped Seungwoo's face, lifting it to see his pristine visual; the visual that made him swoon everyday. However, Seungwoo cannot let his guard down, thus throwing the younger's hand down. He proceeds to cleaning up yesterday's mess, as if his ex was some illusion haunting him in broad daylight.

Seungyoun, however, was more than determined. He has come this far. He wants to fix everything, yet if Seungwoo wishes for it to end, he will give it to him, as a sign of his unconditional love for him. Cho Seungyoun understood that he is at fault, and he considers getting back together as a miracle. He stood up and gripped Seungwoo's wrists, just to get his attention.

"I will give you the closure you've asked for if you really want to. I just want to listen to what you have to say and you to what I will say? Can I atleast have that?"

"Put some clothes on first." Seungwoo asked.

Hesitation was not found in Seungyoun, as he took his shirt and boxer briefs and quickly put them back on. He didn't care about the cold weather. It's the most Seungwoo talked to him ever since he broke up.

Seungwoo could not believe he'd fall for his antics of gaining his attention, but he knows Seungyoun keeps his word. A formal closure would mean the actual start of his healing, something he thought to have began when he found...new hobbies. Seungwoo chose to sit in the bed and wait for whatever his ex has to say to him.

"Let's get this over with." Seungwoo begged.

"You first. Pour it all out. All your hatred towards me. All the languish you've had in the past months. Ask me everything you want to know."

"Why." began Han Seungwoo.

One word.

"We were more than fine then all of a sudden you throw me out?"

"I had to keep you safe. You know how many of my sasaengs have hired snipers to get you? Especially since Dispatch got your details already? I had to keep you from harm's way."

"You knew how much I had to go through losing the people I love. You're the only one left for me, Seungyoun. I believed in us, Youn. I did my part to make this work longer than anyone expects us to. I cannot let you go when I have found my home with you, but you had to do the one thing I fear the most. But you know what even made it more painful?"

Silence filled the room.

"I understood where you're coming from. But if I cannot be selfish for my boyfriend, I know I'll lose you."

"Seungwoo-ya" the younger clung to him, holding his hand whilst making circles with his thumb.

"I loved you, Youn. You meant everything to me and you know that." tears once again fell from his eyes. Seungyoun was crushed at the sight of his muse falling apart because of him. He wrapped his arms around Seungwoo.

"I... I'm so sorry about everything. I'm sorry if I chickened out for us. Just tell me you no longer love me and I'll let you go. I've caused so much pain for you. You deserve someone better. You are allowed to hate me, to never forgive me." he offered.

"I...I'm so fucking stupid." he uttered, startling Seungyoun.

"What?!"

"I can never bring myself to hate you."

This jolted his spirits up. Hope is not dead for Cho Seungyoun.

"What about those tweets about some dagger piercing through your heart?" he questioned.

"Seungyoun, I may have chosen to forget you, but this one..." Seungwoo clenched his chest where his heart lay.

"...This one kept the pain going by holding on to your fake promises, waiting for you. And everyday that I see you comeback with hit after hit, my heart grew tired of waiting."

"Seungwoo, all of the songs I've written... they're all for you"

"So you needed the pain to gain fame?"

"No. I never did it for fame. I did it because I want you to know that there's no one like you and I adore you more than the observable universe we live in. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. Without you, I wouldn't have had the guts to write and release songs. You stayed with me when no one else did. You trusted me, and that was the only thing that kept me going."

"Everytime I release, I am reminded that I have a Han Seungwoo to return to. I had to swallow every pain of not being there for you everyday. I had to do it for us, but I didn't realize that the wait was grueling for you. I'm sorry." he continued.

The tension was finally clear.

"Seungyoun, I'm sorry for making you feel this way." replied Seungwoo.

"No, don't be. That's why I'm going to make it up to you. I'm releasing a goodbye song, my farewell stage."

"Youn-ah" muttered Seungwoo; it's been ages since he endeared Seungyoun.

"I've given much thought about it. I cannot stand being away with you any longer. I want to be there for you, always. I want to fight for us this time."

"But what about your career? You've always wanted to be an idol." the elder asked.

"I'd rather be your only idol forever. That is, if I'm still there in you."

No holds barred, Seungwoo gave a rousing kiss to Seungyoun; surprising the younger with the first move.

"I can't make any promises, Seungyoun. I still have to get used to this feeling again."

"That's all I needed to hear. " Seungyoun sighed in relief. He attempted to make the first move on Seungwoo but his freakishly long fingers stopped Youn's lips from making any contact with his.

"Not now, Seungyoun." however disappointed he felt, the miracle he hoped for did happen, and that's more than enough for him.

"Let's start anew, Seungwoo-ya. Why don't we move to the Philippines and teach kids soccer?"

Seungyoun finally got to see the goofy smile he loved from Seungwoo.

"Can it, Seungyoun. Not a bad idea though."

It was high noon. Their stomachs are already rumbling for nourishment. However hungry they felt, nothing compares to the love thought lost but never forgotten. Where will their commitment to care for each other take them? Will they become stronger than ever? It's as if everything reverted back to square one, giving Han Seungwoo and Cho Seungyoun to fall in love with each other all over again.


End file.
